dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordegon
Mordegon is the central antagonist of the first two acts of Dragon Quest XI. In the service of a powerful demon sorcerer calling himself the Lord of Shadows, he orchestrated the destruction of the kingdoms of Dundrasil and Zwaardsrust with his army of monsters sixteen years before the story begins. Appearance In his first form, Mordegon is a tall humanoid demon with chalk-white skin, pointed ears, two long black horns coming out of either side of his head, and a shorter one from his chin surrounded by a black marking, giving him the appearance of having a goatee. His head is almost completely shaven, save for a red spiked mohawk, and he has green eyes with yellow sclera and purple lips. He also possesses long black fingernails and he wears gold hoop earrings with dangling magenta orbs on his ears. Mordegon wears a long purple robe with crimson edges on the ends of his sleeves and the bottom of the robe, a long magenta cloak around his neck, a purple collar with alternating black triangles in the center and lined with gold and yellow fabric, as well as a long black cloth with crimson edges hanging from the collar in front of Mordegon's robes. The edges of this cloth and the robe, as well as the sleeves, are decorated with various magical runes. He carries a tall, gnarled wooden staff with a red crystal orb near the top, which he is able to levitate at his side using magic. Personality Biography Dragon Quest XI Mordegon is the dark incarnation of the ancient wizard Morcant, manifested when a projection of the Dark One Calasmos entered his body and rent his soul in two. After Erdwin defeated Calasmos, he was about to lay the final blow on the Dark One, but Calasmos seduced Morcant with the promise of more power, and he turned on Erdwin, stabbing him to death. From this point forward, Morcant becomes an instrument of Calasmos' will, while another fragment of Calasmos presumably transforms into the Lord of Shadows. Morcant takes the name Mordegon; and together the pair set a plan in motion to cast Erdrea into eternal darkness. Meanwhile, the sage Serenica and the knight Drustan would later seal Calasmos' body into Erdwin's Lantern, while Morcant's good soul remained himself and took the form of a being called the Seer. It was Mordegon who centuries later led the invasion that laid Zwaardsrust, the kingdom Drustan founded, to ruin. Sensing that the Dark One was soon to be revived, Yggdrasil brought forth the boy who would be Her greatest champion—the Luminary of the present day—to the royal family of Dundrasil. Soon after, the Colloquy of Kings met in Dundrasil to discuss these recent events. Unbeknownst to all in attendance, Mordegon lay in wait on that stormy night, sending monsters in advance of his arrival to exterminate the newborn. Though they had failed to do so on account of King Irwin and others who fought to end the siege, Mordegon was able to take advantage of a highly sceptical Carnelian of Heliodor and possess him. With this, Mordegon slays Irwin after the latter successfully evacuates his wife and child along with Carnelian's daughter, Jade. Mordegon then orders his human and monster armies to hunt down the Luminary at any cost. Dundrasil is sacked, but through serendipity, the young Luminary survives and drifts toward Cobblestone, where he is taken in by the locals and lives a normal life until his sixteenth birthday. Using the guise of King Carnelian, Mordegon claims the Luminary is actually the Darkspawn sent to bring forth evil and destruction upon the world and orders the Heliodor knights to locate and capture him. Mordegon's existence and his role in the events of the story are not revealed until the Luminary reunites with his surviving family, including Jade and his grandfather Rab, both of whom were witnesses to the events of sixteen years ago. However, he is foreshadowed by a pair of grim gryphons who were about to steal the Red Orb from the Kingsbarrow, as well as Jarvis, berating two of his shadows for letting the mage Veronica get away. Dora-in-Grey even mockingly warns the Luminary and his party of his coming. Once the Luminary and his party reach Yggdrasil, Jasper appears and subdues them using the Orb of Shadow Mordegon gave him. After Hendrik tries to stop Jasper, Mordegon makes his presence known and blasts Hendrik with a dark spell. Mordegon then steals the Luminary’s power from him and uses it to take the Sword of Light from Yggdrasil, transforming it into the Sword of Shadows to capture the Heart of Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil then collapses and brings forth a worldwide cataclysm. After the cataclysm, Mordegon rules the world from his Fortress of Fear, which takes the place of Yggdrasil. To secure his reign, he appoints six demons to bring calamity to every corner of Erdrea, each possessing a Rainbow Orb of Yggdrasil: the Spectral Sentinels. To Tyriant is given control of time and illusion; to Alizarin, the sea; to Booga, magic and control of human thought; to Gyldygga, the power of alchemy; to Indignus, great strength as well as the power to weaken adversaries; and to Jasper, command of the demons and guardianship of the inner sanctum of the Fortress. The collapse of Yggdrasil also rouses a number of lesser demons to torture any who survived: the Auroral Serpent, Avarith (the only one of these demons to serve him), the Gloomnivore and Tatsunaga, among others. Mordegon also destroys Erdwin's Lantern, thus preventing Calasmos' rebirth, and establishes himself as the supreme threat to Erdrea. The Luminary sets off on a second quest to find his allies and to defeat the fiends responsible for the chaos post-cataclysm, in the process regaining his power that he may at last defeat Mordegon. With the Lord of Shadows' aid, however, Mordegon fuses with his master into a hideous twin dragon. Though this "final" fight is exceedingly brutal, the Luminary and his companions persevere. The Fortress of Fear crumbles, and Yggdrasil is revived from Her Heart released. Unsatisfied by the great toll the battles took, the Luminary makes for the ruins of a city near Octagonia; and from there, Rab details a method of reclaiming Veronica from the flow of events that took her life. The party enters the Tower of Lost Time, but is soon struck with fear over the eventual consequences of what the Luminary must do. He does so regardless, and shatters Time's Sphere to replay the events of the Fall. In the new timeline, Jasper is defeated before his corruption takes full hold, but Mordegon still holds sway over Carnelian and kills Jasper to maintain his cover. He then draws the Luminary and his party back to Heliodor. There, as festivities are underway to celebrate the Luminary's return, Carnelian is caught while trying to regain the Sword of Light, and teleports back to the throne room, where Mordegon confronts the party and is defeated. He warns the Luminary of another who defied the flow of time; and in his absence, the Lantern falls; and Calasmos is free to rise anew. Battle Trivia *Mordegon is the first ''Dragon Quest'' villain since Nimzo to have once been a human, the difference is that it is shown on-screen, during Erdwin's death. He is also the first series villain since Rhapthorne to have a human underling (Jasper for Mordegon, Dhoulmagus for Rhapthorne), and to have possessed somebody (King Carnelian). *Mordegon is the third Dragon Quest villain to succeed in its main goal, namely obtaining the Luminary's power to get the Sword of Light. The other two to have succeeded were Rhapthorne and Nadraga. *Mordegon is similar to Demon Marshal Zerudorado, as both use living copies of their primary weapon as helpers during their battle. These copies amount for extra enemies that the player can take down. Other languages Related Monsters * Mordegon, Lord of Shadows * Mordragon's tail Category:??? family Category:Dragon Quest XI characters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters